Family Blood
by Aimee Morrigan Wolv
Summary: Kaena, Slavica, Lana and Hawke. Four women who will meet each other and have their fates bound together, whether they like it or not. Slavica is a Blood Mage with a tendency to run away, Kaena an escaped Saarebas who hides in Kirkwall, Lana a disgraced dalish rogue who would rather cut throats than apologizing to her clan, and Hawke, do we all picture them the same way?


**Part one; Slavica setting it all up**

**(On a side note, not everything is in chronological order. Just so you know, also count all the sentences where I have not used a comma, it'll be fun!) about half way through my computer messed up with the lines so just bear with me.**

_I could feel the cold darkness gripping my heart as I watched him walk away from me; I clutched the small kitten close to me. I didn't register the tears leaving trails of moon lit silver flowing down my face until he had long gone. I fell down to my knees and begun sobbing, I couldn't help it he had left me all because of one stupid mistake. A mistake that was so minor anyone would have over looked it, but he was impossible to please._

_I became aware of the cobblestone digging painfully into my knees, and how damp my dress was. Numbly I stood up; kitten still clutched to my chest, and turned around to walk back to the manor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, I could only gasp at the sight before me and I knew years later after that day that I hadn't just made a small mistake._

_I doomed my descendants; I doomed them to a life of danger and tears to a life full of mage fire and hidden rituals. _

_I had doomed them to a Blood mages life. _

_Forgive me Maker, for I have sinned and forced it upon the innocent._

* * *

I shuddered as I felt my mother's blood trickle down my hands and onto the sacrificial altar, as she had done to her mother before her, I had slit my mother's throat and used her blood to make mine more potent.

Our family had spent decades, centuries even, perfecting the use of blood magic. Making our blood more potent and refining the use of the magic itself, turning it into some think less wild and uncontrolled and more something else. The use of the magic was different now, compared to what it had been. Other blood mages, the ones my sisters referred to as the 'less fortunate' and 'barbaric buffoons', used the obvious ways of blood magic. My family had made it something else, more defined maybe.

I traced the most basic and worn rune in our legacy, but it was the most potent. It was transference of power, from foremothers to daughter. I was chosen to lead out family now, I had to hide my own disgust of what my sisters and I were bred to do. I was the one who had to fine us all suitable husbands with a high fertility rate; I was the one who had to manage our rituals to make sure we had enough blood to enact what rituals we had to. I was the one who had to kill innocent people and drain them of their blood so that we could live.

I was the one who had to find a new place for us to locate to, a new city, somewhere that these murders would not seem so different. Somewhere people just disappeared and no one cared.

I fingered the edges of the ancient book that was handed down to me; my sisters had been locked in their rooms by my mother and I. to keep them from learning how to steal my power and taking over, they did not know why our mother had chosen me over them, they who were so much more devoted than I to the addictive magic of our blood. I barely understood the reason myself.

'You look like her' she had said 'our matriarch was a woman of great beauty and grace; you are so much like her.' then as always she went on about how if the wrong choices were made our family blood would be diluted, and if anyone of us bore a child with no signs of magic we would be a disgrace.

Even know as I stand before the altar, in a puddle of my mother's blood, I cannot help but think of what her last words were. They were confusing, jumbled up as though they were originally meant to mean something but it was just lost in translation.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, the only thing I needed to do now was announce myself as the new leader of our family and find a new city to live in. A new home.

In my life I have lived in ten different cities, each time we moved to escape the notice of the Templers and the city guard. Not only were we apostate but powerful maleficarem and hence a danger to everyone around us. Like an explosion just waiting to happen. In Tevinter perhaps we could be free but for some reason my family avoids the place like the plague.

I wiped my hands on my dress and exited the blood stained room and headed towards the stairs to go up to my room. A few drops of blood remained on my hands, I smeared them on the walls and I could practically feel the doors to my sisters' rooms opening and letting them out. This house answered to my call, it knew me though how I know not. I felt like I had lived in this house all of my life, despite only being here a few months.

I ran into the eldest of my sisters, Katarina, her dark black hair reaching down to her slender waist in rippling waves. She took a step towards me, as if to pull me in a hug as she had once done when I was younger and scared of our very blood, as she had done in the times when our opinions on our magic was the same. She hesitated for a few seconds and stepped back, she smiled faintly.

"You should get cleaned up, Slavica, you have a big day ahead." Katarina bowed her head slightly with her eyes closed; no doubt she was mourning our mother. Katarina was as of late the closest of all of us to our mother.

"Of course, Katarina, could you have Stanislava bring mother's map up to the study in the morn?" Katarina nodded, she walked to her own room five down from mine. She paused at the doorway and looked back at me.

"Watch out for Tomislava, she is bitterer, due to mother's choice. She will not take kindly to any of your choices in the future." I stood there silently for a few minutes, contemplating why Katarina would tell me such a thing. I shook my head and entered my room; the curtains had been closed by someone. Pulling the room into darkness, save for the fire place.

I threw open the curtains, and gazed down onto the streets below, Dwarves, Elves and humans going about living their lives. For good or for ill. They weren't haunted by blood magic; they didn't have sisters who cared more about power than family. They didn't have mothers who turned their fathers in to feral animals. They were free.

I turned around and noticed a tray sitting on my bed, hot tea and small cakes arranged in an order that was familiar to me. I smiled, Royse had been cooking again, when happy or excited she baked and cooked.

I sat on my bed and poured myself some tea, mother would have a fit if she saw me eating and drinking on my bed. My mother wasn't a blood magic obsessed maniac she was a very proper woman. Strict, her unpredictability made her terrifying, though in all honesty she was easier to deal with when she was in public. When around guests she was indeed strict and sometimes unhospitable. But it was as good as she got, and I almost loved her when she was like that.

My mother's name was Hrodohaidis, and she used to have bright vibrant blue eyes and silver blonde hair. Me, I'm more like my father, we both have vibrant green eyes and black hair. Though my father doesn't have that royal look anymore, not since he tried to take me away from my mother, to save me from her blood magic, she turned him into a monster a man who didn't remember anyone but me.

I sipped my tea, I would have to go down into the basement and see what I could do about my father's condition now that I was head of my family. Perhaps I had enough power to change him back, we could return to his home and live like a normal family like blood magic had never touched us.

I put down my tea cup and stood up; taking a look at my room and leaving Royse's cakes for later I headed down to the basement. Practically flying down the steps I passed enchanted servants and one or two of my youngest sisters I rushed through the door to the basement.

I ran into the basement smiling, candles lit up the walls and gave it a warm glow despite the cold. I stopped though, when my bare feet made contact with a large puddle of blood. I ran towards my father's… body, I kneeled down beside him. I gasped, his face was shredded and he looked as though a wolf had torn him a part.

I screamed, loud, shrill and clear. In a few minutes Katarina came rushing down to the basement. Fear and concern were her primary emotions at that point; Katarina saw him and pulled me in to a hug. Tears were streaming down my face; I quietened down when I saw that he began to move. I scrambled out of Katarina's grasp and put my hands on my father's shoulders.

"Daddy," I whispered "please, oh please, oh please."

* * *

I stood behind my desk, my eyes flickering to and from each city in Thedas trying to find a good place to move our family. Father had recovered from whatever had attacked him and was still locked in the basement. I had Katarina digging through mother's things to find her grimoire, I in the mean time was deciding between Kirkwall and Starkhaven. I might have of gone to Denerim had the blight not already pretty much destroy a quarter of the city. Even though the time on defeating it was incredible.

I looked up as Tomislava entered the room with a large beautiful cake on a tray. Like I said, Tomislava bakes when she's happy, but cakes mean she is either rattled or terrified. I watched as she placed it delicately on the desk, and waited nervously before me.

"Is something the matter, Tomislava?" I asked concern decorated my face.

"A messenger is here from Kirkwall, he wasn't pleasant to deal with. I'm so sorry, sister; I-I-I-I I don't mean to be so weak." She stammered, I walked around the desk and pulled her into a hug.

"Tomi, there's nothing to apologise for, is he still here?" she nodded and I smoothed back her hair, "send him in, please." Tomislava left the room and returned a few minutes later with a very angry looking man.

"This is simply preposterous, sending a lowly servant such as this to greet me and then sending her again to bring me here! The audacity!" I raised an eyebrow, and sat down on my desk; I crossed one leg over the other and spoke.

"Thank you for insulting my family good ser, no doubt you have trained in the ancient art of pissing people off." I nodded at Tomislava who took the hint and left the room. "Now, I have no doubt there is something you wish to tell me, since you came all the way here from Kirkwall?"

"Viscount Dumar sends his condolences for the death of your mother and should you wish it has a mansion prepared for you in Kirkwall." The man spat the words out and obviously didn't share the Viscounts opinions on my family.

"We accept Viscount Dumar's offer. You may leave." The man looked shocked, he sneered at me and left the study. I stared out the window, and smoothed the skirt of my dress; it was simpler than those my sisters wore. It was a grey woollen dress, fit to keep out the cold and able to hide another dress of chain mail. Which I wore under neath, just in case, you never know what will happen.

I drew a small knife from a drawer and made a small cut on my thumb; using the blood I summoned a servant. A few moments later one opened the door, the familiar sheen over their eyes indicating that they were enchanted.

"Find each of my sisters and tell them that we're moving to Kirkwall, once you are done get me my staff." I flicked my bleeding hand towards him once the blood made contact with him he ran off. I looked back to the window, I saw women dancing in the street clearly happy, and some danced with their husbands. I smiled softly, even though envy gripped my heart. I wanted that, to dance in the sun to be happy, to maybe even find a husband. But that could never happen.

I smiled as my many sisters and I entered our new home, the youngest clung to Katarina's skirts. Already had I let them have their first ritual, the most painful one.

My sisters ran ahead of me, brushing past me, some of them were laughing as they explored our new home. I smiled slightly; soon I would have to marry them off to rich nobles, from this city and from others. They would be gone, only a few left to look after the youngest.

I walked up the stairs to my room; I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a cage with my father inside. I hated the methods we had to use to move him here, but he attacked everyone but me there was no other way short of killing him.

I locked the door behind me and opened my father's cage, I sat on my bed mother's grimoire greeted me. I opened it to a dog eared page and smiled at the recipe within, it would take some time but I could release him from this spell and we could be family.

I hugged the book to my chest and watched my father sleep. I was at peace.

* * *

I was nervous; I had told the Red Iron that I needed discreet assistance and they had replied saying that someone called 'Hawke' would be over soon. Katarina had taken our little sisters out to the markets and Tomislava was busy in the kitchen baking way more than our family could eat.

I jumped when I heard someone open the door and enter; no doubt it was this Hawke they were talking about. Hopefully anyway, it could just be someone breaking in to steal everything we owned.

I walked to the entryway, and was greeted by the sight of two women and two men; it was easy to tell who the leader was. I addressed the woman at the front, a mage judging by the staff on her back. How the Templars hadn't caught her I had no idea.

"You must be Hawke, the Red Iron told me you would be coming, my name is Slavica. You are here about my… problem that needs to be solved, yes? I do hope you have the skills required for such a job."

"I assume you're not referring to my ability to juggle small rodents to Orlesian ballads." I chuckled at Hawke's words; my eyes flickered quickly over Hawke and her companions. I lingered at the blonde male mage; despite all attempts I caught a whiff of Darktown on him. He couldn't hide it in my house, everywhere else perhaps but not here. If I fell in love with a man such as he mother would have flipped, not only did he look like a refugee but I got the feeling he wasn't likely to forget someone should they lay with him.

"That would be quite entertaining to see, perhaps you could amuse my younger sisters if you so chose to, however my… problem is something more dire than the fates of those poor animals." I linked my fingers together, I was about to continue when her elven companion spoke up.

"Don't trust her, there is magic thick in the air and this house reeks of it." I froze, should they discover my secret it would be the end of me and my sisters, even the little ones. I pursed my lips and closed my eyes.

"Perhaps you had ought to see what my problem is before you pass judgement, then you can decide whether to help me or not." I suggested, opening my eyes, if by some act of the Maker they discovered her secret hopefully Tomislava would hear the commotion and come to help.

"Well why not; it isn't like I had anything better planned."

"I did."

"No one cares about your opinion, Anders!" smiling at their antics I lead the up the stairs and to my room.

"My problem is in my room, but please be silent when you go in he is… easily startled."

"Look you're really not my type."

"I have a feeling that sooner or later you're going to use those exact words again." I unlocked the door, instantly they fell silent as if they sensed that it was best to be quiet. Or someone actually listened to me that would be a nice change.

"Slavica? Slaaaaaviiica, I can Smeeeeelll you! But there's someone else tooooo, who is there Slaaaaaviiica, is there a new meal for your daddy?" Later I learned that my expression was melancholy when I heard his words, in all honesty those words meant it was one of his bad days.

"I'm here daddy, with people that can help you." _they'll succeed where I failed_ was what I could have of added, but deciding to appear less dramatic around my guests was the best course of action. I turned to them, "My father was once a powerful and rich noble man before he met my mother, she manipulated him so that he would give her a child. When he learned of my mother's secrets he attempted to run away with me. She used blood magic to turn him into an insane animal; he can only recognize me now."

"I- I'm so sorry, I can't believe any mage would do that."

"Your condolences mean nothing to me." It came out harsher than I expected, I clamped a hand over my mouth in surprise at my words I must have looked clearly shocked. "I'm sorry, I must not be myself, and I was raised better than that. I apologise, anyway, I looked through my mother's grimoire and found a… counter spell of sorts. It should free him and erase his memories of anything my mother did to him. I-I-I-if this doesn't work then I shudder at the thought of giving him mercy." I hug my shoulders, not once have I shown so much vulnerability around strangers-hell even family- as I have now. It makes me worry, was there some magic at work making me feel like I have known these people all my life like I can trust them.

Was it my potent blood giving me a sign? Or did they have blood magic at their command too? I cleared the thoughts away, why should I have such paranoia when they-other than the elf- have given me no reason to be so. I rolled my shoulders and exited my room expecting them to do the same.

"I need someone to help me with a few things, gathering ingredients and such, however every ingredient rests within a notorious dragon's lair and then what comes after is just as dangerous if not more." I turned back to them, every bit the noble woman mother always wanted me to pretend to be when in public. Though acting like it cuts me to the core.

"Alright, where do we start?"

"We need to head for a cavern east of Sundermount, it will take some time, we can either split up and meet there or travel together. It's your choice."

"Let's travel together, safety in numbers, right? And there's the fact I have no idea which cavern east of Sundermount you mean, that too." I beamed at her, and picked up the map lying on the desk. Folding it I explained exactly what we were looking for.

"The first few ingredients shouldn't be too much trouble, it's just the last too that'll be dangerous gathering. Those two ingredients are the shell of a dragon's egg and a dragon's eye that is why I need you. The other ingredients, well, for me its child's play to sneak past the dragons to gather those." I looked over them again, once more lingering on the male mage. He was rather handsome, but I must banish such thoughts. "I expect you will need time to prepare, shall we meet here or is there somewhere else you would prefer?"

"No here is fine, well unless you happen to like the smell of decaying corpses and human waste, then we could meet in Darktown."

"Ah, Darktown, that is where your friend if from, yes?" I gestured towards the blonde mage. They both looked surprise.

"How did you guess?" he asked, he seemed suspicious.

"I can smell it on you, I have a very sensitive nose, and you have done well to mask it though. Next time I suggest freesia and sea salt ground into a fine powder and then mixed with red wine. It does wonders for bad smells; I use it all the time on my youngest sisters. Speaking of whom I believe they are home, you'd best either hide or be prepared to be jumped on by ten little monsters." They looked at me as though I was crazy. "What? My mother was an adulteress!"

* * *

By the morn I had packed and slipped into something Katarina had picked out for me, to kill me no doubt, my travelling attire consisted of a tight corset, leather pants, a hooded cloak, and a blouse. All of which she forced me to wear; Katarina could be an outright bossy bitchy asshole when she wanted to be. Especially when it came to how _I_ dressed, like she should care. Usually I try to keep her too busy to even bother, but when I wake up she can already be ready to pounce.

After our guests had left and the youngest had been put to bed I spent an hour telling Katarina about them, and according to her I mostly spent that hour describing the mage who as they had left introduced himself as Anders. She said I gushed over nothing considering he barely said anything, I say blood magic was at work.

I leaned to the right swinging my backpack back and forth back and forth back and forth… I started to hum, completely randomly and being completely tone deaf on purpose. Maker, I was bored, a quick glance around told me that no one was around to see me. I crouched down ducking into a side room, using my knife I made a small slit on my hand, using what mother had taught me I attempted to see into the house's memories.

All things have eyes, you know, we just don't notice them and they can't tell us that they see us. They remember everything, things they aren't even supposed to remember. Trees are the best things to see into, their roots stretch for miles and they can tell you everything that is happening. However houses can tell you a lot of stuff too, not as much, maybe an eighth of what trees can. Maybe that is a bit generous, more like one fiftieth.

_She was… beautiful dark hair coming down in waves to her knees, ice blue eyes and chocolate skin. She was taking in deep breaths, holding a knife in one hand she brought it gently across her hand. She looked at the man across from her, seeking approval from him. He smiled at her, giving her what she wanted to be appreciated and wanted. _

_She smeared the blood over his bare chest, chanting under her breath, the man writhed under her touch finding pleasure in it. But something was wrong, her words changed into something harsher. The man frown and opened his mouth, but before he could speak he screamed in pain-_

I was disconnected before I could see more, someone was shaking me I was in a daze. I looked at who was shaking me, it was Anders, my lips were slightly parted and my head tilted to the right. My instant thought was _fuck he'll find out_. Well that's a lie it was actually about how gorgeous he looked but that makes me look weak so shut up.

"That was different, what are you doing here? Where is Katarina?" I asked, my head felt numb and my tongue thick. The knife had disappeared, likely the houses doing, and there was hardly any blood. Just a drop and that wasn't noticeable.

"Hawke sent me ahead when there was… a complication, and I have no idea where this 'Katarina' is." I stood up, leaning heavily on the wall; I knocked off a painting of my mother. Scrambling to pick it up I set it back on the wall. "She would kill me is she saw that being knocked over." I muttered.

"Kill you, that's a might harsh."

"You didn't know her, my mother could be very harsh depending on her mood. She was either very strict or driven insane by her own blood. There was no in between, not for her. "

"She's the one that cursed your father."

"Yes, with Blood Magic, she had an affinity for it. She made it do things it wasn't supposed to do; she set my favourite toy aflame with my own blood once. It wasn't until later I realised normal blood mages couldn't do that." I hugged myself, feeling suddenly cold and forlorn, I turned to him attempting to smile.

"No they normally can't."

"You know, when I was younger I used to look down onto the streets and see women dancing and having fun. I envied them, wishing I could live like them, be happy like them. It wasn't until later I learned that many of them were prostitutes, but that didn't matter to me, they looked happy. I wanted that, though for me at the time selling their bodies seemed strange. At the time I thought sex was the greatest level on intimacy between lovers, something you would do with someone when you trusted them utterly and completely."

"And now?"

"And now I know that love is a foolish venture, even if it is a blissful one, love will ultimately be torn apart. Or one day you wake up and find out the one you love has betrayed you and broken your heart." I spoke these words with surprising bitterness and anger, I have never taken a lover not fallen in love. I only arranged it with my sisters, and that was only to have marriage ties to the city and to make our family bigger.

"So you despise men? Use them only when you need them, but hate them? A man hurt you?"

"No, no, I-I have no idea why I would sound so bitter about such a thing. I have never loved someone as a lover; I was never given the chance, looking after my father and sisters gives me few chances to do so. Not that Katarina has not attempted to get me to do more than get foot holds in the city at the Viscounts little annual parties."

"You actually go to those?"

"I have to, as head of my family I must make sure the other nobles and the Viscount have a positive view on our family. We need that support should someone shed light on us and everyone find out that we're mages."

"You're a mage?"

"Now I know how the Templars don't catch any apostates, in this city did you not notice the giant stick on my back resembling a staff? Usually that's a dead giveaway for templars, maybe everyone here is just blind."

"My eye sight is perfectly fine!"

* * *

After a few days travelling in the wilderness we made camp near a waterfall, which gave us fresh water and a place the bathe.

After Hawke and Isabela somehow turned Fenris' hair pink while he was bathing and him swearing to get revenge, the two had forced me to guard them while they bathed. I sat on a rock at the water's edge with my staff lying across my lap, at the moment the two were having a contest on who could stay under water the longest.

I sat there patiently sorting the last few days in my head, Hawke and Isabela had practically accepted me the minute we met again. Fenris, the elf, still hated me and Anders was confusing. Very very confusing.

Over the few days we talked and flirted, according to Isabela I seemed to flirt without even realizing it, and then at points he would go into a state of melancholy and say he would only end up hurting me. It was indeed confusing, but as Isabela said, I flirted without even realizing it.

I heard someone coming through the trees, and snatched my staff up, I found it was only Anders and relaxed, I smiled at him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" this time I would take care with my words, I would work on not flirting damnit!

"I just wanted to ask a questions or two, is that okay, you looked like you were about to attack me."

"Oh don't worry, I just thought you were Fenris, it's amazing no one has killed him yet. He, unlike you, isn't charming, or good looking." Wait, was that flirting? Maker, I blame my mother for my lack of knowledge on this!

"Glad you think so, anyway, what are you going to do after you cure your father?"

"That depends, I… enjoy travelling, but I must stay in Kirkwall to look after my sisters. It depends on what options present themselves, I would like to stay here with you- and the others of course- but I fear that Fenris is more likely to kill me were I to stay."

"You seem like a capable mage though, surely you could best him."

"Have you seen him? He can walk through walls! He tore ten people's hearts out! I may be crazy but I am not suicidal, I have people I need to live for."

"like who?"

"My sisters for one, Katarina could take charge for a time but what then? I need to protect them, I would do anything for someone I loved illegal or no. if it meant my life or theirs I would die, but not in a fight that they aren't even involved in. then there's you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Isabela said I seem to be flirting without even realizing it. I mean I do it on purpose most of the time bu- whatever, anyway you are a challenge, you say you will hurt me and yet I don't know if that is true. I want to know what happens at the end, unlike a book I cannot skip to the final page. Also, you're handsome, funny, and know what it is like to be hunted by templars." _Not to mention my mother would go insane if she knew I fell in love with you. _

He was about to speak but Isabela and Hawke surfaced at the same time gasping, and laughing. Then they saw Anders, he had the sense to run away and hide.

We didn't speak for a while, there was something bothering him and I was determined to find out.

* * *

When we arrived at the dragon's den I felt nervous, I wondered what type of dragon lead this nest. I desperately hoped it wasn't a High Dragon, because I'm not sure I could fight such a dragon without blood magic. Lingered behind the others a little, saying good bye to the sunlight and headed in, Anders fell into step with me. Which was… comforting, felt nice.

"So, it's a pleasant day to go hunting dragons for a dangerous ritual to make a mad man sane again, isn't it?" I muttered to Anders he smiled, which was good because that was the most I had gotten out of him for two days. Something was bugging him, in his dreams; he woke up in the middle of the night sometimes. From nightmares or something like that, but by the sounds of it they started out pleasant enough. Which was awkward, very awkward.

I spotted one of the ingredients needed, a beautiful flower with soft blue petals and a particular scent. It was one of those scents that are hard to place, but when you're at the source you know instantly what it is and when you first encountered it.

I caressed the flower it did seem familiar but I know I have never had an encounter with such a rare flower. I carefully plucked each of its petals and put them in a small pouch, when I stood up dragonlings and one of their fathers attacked us.

I grabbed my staff and shot a fireball at the bulk of the group; stomping on the head of another I stabbed it through the neck with the blade on the end of my staff. Slashing and slicing with my staff while throwing in a few spells I fought as viciously as the others. After encasing the last one in ice I returned my staff to its place on my back and turned to the others. Anders was healing a massive burn on Isabela's back, so Isabela was sitting there half naked. With Anders, a pang of jealous resonated within me. But I ignored it and turned to Hawke, who was busy wiping their blood off of her staff.

Deciding that I would rather be busy than standing around doing nothing, I gathered two flasks from my pack and sliced one of the dragonlings neck. As I watched the blood gather in the flask I thought back to my sisters and father, my stomach fluttered with worry for them. But it would be worth it, even if the consequences would hurt me more than ever. Once the flasks were filled I stood up and saw Anders walking towards me. I rolled my shoulders and a burst of pain made me grimace.

"Something the matter? Have I got a giant spider on my head? A wasp? A clown?"

"I- wait, a clown?"

"Yes, a clown, clowns are terrifying, so are masks. Certain masks anyway, you can't see their faces, you can't tell whether they're about to murder your or give you a kitten." I shuddered, rolled my shoulders again. Another burst of pain shook me. "Ouch."

"Here, I can heal you if you could just show me your bac-"he reached a hand out towards me, I took a step back and pushed him away. My eyes were wide with fear, runes were scared into my back and blood had stained my skin there forever. I could never let anyone see them; if anyone touched them then they would see me using blood magic. Every memory of every ritual was in those runes.

"No!" I half shrieked half shouted, holding one arm horizontally just in front of me. It was a habit, holding my arm like that to stop anyone front getting closer. "No, I-I-I-I-I-I am fine, just fine. Please, don't touch me." my little panic attack had attracted everyone else's attention; I let my hair fall over my face and raced ahead and deeper into the dragon's lair.

I didn't let them walk beside me; I always was a few steps ahead of them, it wasn't too long before we reached the main part, where the mother roosted. Looking back at them, I pulled up my hood, and disappeared into the shadows. I stuck to the edges circling around the far side, Hawke and the others entered unhidden.

Once I was directly opposite them, a roared echoed throughout the cavern. I looked up and almost screamed when a massive dragon came crashing down from its roost.

A High dragon, just what we needed, its fire scorched the walls and ground. Its scales were beautiful, and then those eyes. Molten amber molded in to two beautiful and hypnotizing eyes. I took a small step towards it, trembling for no reason at all and stretching out a hand towards it, my magic had faded and the shadows fell away from me. its head snapped towards me, fire sparked in its throat and spilled out into its mouth. But it didn't fry me into a crisp, not yet, it wasn't time for that.

My mouth opened slightly in amazement, it-she- was magnificent, I could see why the Tevinters used to worship the dragons. They had savageness, ferocity, but it was so wild and intoxicating that it was impossible not to have your breath taken away.

"You're about to die." I spoke the words softly, calmly; I saw Fenris out of the corner of my eye charging towards the dragon. I was the one keeping it distracted, before Fenris could reach the dragon. It shot towards me, I stumbled backwards and fell, it would have of bitten me in half had I not fallen. Instead it only crushed my arm, broke some of my ribs and bit into my side a little.

Its teeth burned through my flesh, the agony was… awful, think of the worst thing you can imagine and then multiply it by cancer, yeah.

I saw Fenris' sword decapitate the dragon, sawing through its neck, the head rolled to lie beside me. I barely moved, all I did was take out its eye and then lay there with my hand on its nose. I was bleeding, but why? I didn't understand at the time, I remembered no wounds. I could ponder it no more because the darkness wrapped me in its embrace, it was comforting like a blanket keeping you hidden from every danger and dagger in the world

* * *

I woke up, judging by the smell, in Darktown lying on a cot with a sheet covering me. Groaning I threw it off of me, I wrinkled my nose at my neighbors, I named them Stacey the corpse and Steve the decaying corpse see there's a difference there. I hopped off of the cot and stretched, my back cracked and I relaxed my shoulders.

I turned on the spot and looked around, I spotted Anders leaning over a desk and gripping the edges like his life depended on it. As quietly as I cat I walked over to him, as I spoke I place my hands on his shoulders to help me read over his shoulder.

"Well, it's warm at least, though I suggest cleaning up your dirty socks." Anders jumped at my touch and spun around, he seemed shocked at the sight of me. Before I could ask why or if it was because my hair was a massive birds nest he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Which was surprising because I wouldn't assume he ate healthily or often judging by his home of choice.

"You! But you're dead, how did you- We thought we had lost you! You were dead, your heart had stopped!"

"It's rather dull being dead, but you should try it sometime, maybe you'll catch up on your reading?" I shrugged, but I knew my mother's blood would not let me she was stubborn like that and crazy. He was looking at me like I was crazy, I grinned at him, and patted his face. "It's all fine now, Anders, look at me! All four limbs, head still attached and heart beating. Life couldn't be better."

"You are insane, intoxicatingly and beautifully insane."

"Flirting tips from Anders: Tell the target that they are insane, it is bound to get them to fall in love with you and jump into bed… I'm going to make poster saying that, with your face on it, and paste them all over Kirkwall."

"You wouldn't, you're not that horrible." He said, I cackled and turned my face towards the roof. Even to my ears I sounded like a witch straight from the tales, _I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!_

I grinned at him, and folded my arms over my chest.

* * *

Anders walked me back to my mansion, our shoulders were within two inches of each other. No doubt he was still a little concerned about my little 'threat', as if I would do such a thing! Especially to him, we were somewhat close and he was rather concerned after my little death façade caused by my mother's flowing within my veins. That ritual had left me weak and mourning for her, even if she was insane she was still my mother.

He opened the door for me, the fact that it was unlocked concerned me little, Tomislava often forgot to lock it up. She was sweet and an amazing cook but a little dense at times and very shy.

I smiled at him and as I walked through the door what I saw chilled me to my bones and made my smile vanish for years afterwards, how could Katarina be so foolish?

Katarina was sitting in the middle of the entry way, the familiar runes were drawn onto the floor in blood. Tomislava's… body lay in the middle with her, Katarina's hands were covered in blood and her grin was terrifying.

"I waited sister, they told me you died but I knew. I knew you were alive! I could tell it sang and told me, sister, and our mother's blood courses through your veins and soon it shall course through mine. Our mothers and foremothers power will be mine this night!" she began to laugh, cackle really, it was similar to mine and yet it sounded so much more sinister. There was something else about it, more primeval and ancient.

"Katarina, please, calm down stop this. Our magic wasn't meant to be used for this, never for this! Please, we have a guest!" maybe this would calm her down, make her see sense and stop her madness.

"Please, then, please sit and watch as I devour my sister." With a flourish of my sister's hand a chair shot out from another room and sped towards Anders, another wave of her hand and she forced him to sit down. Blood magic can force others to do your bidding, I had never seen mother, let alone my sister, do such a thing.

I could her what my sister was talking about, the singing I mean, it followed her like a puppy.

Blood magic to damn, blood magic to escape. That was my way out, and Anders', I slid my knife from its sheath trying to move only a little at a time as to not let her know. Once it was firmly in my grip, I stabbed myself, in the stomach, good times good times.

Feeling it flow between my fingers reminded me of the euphoria of blood magic of that limitless power that could so easily be used by all mages. All you needed was a knife and the courage to slice into your own flesh like it was nothing. Did I have that courage back then? Yes, did I have it now? Of course I did, but yet I hesitated. I know not why I did, or what caused it but it almost cost us our lives.

I raised my hands, I bent down brushing the ground lightly with my fingers, and brought to blood forth making it shoot off of my fingers and towards her. Tendrils of both magic and blood sped towards her and covered her, choking her, breaking her concentration. Freeing us, giving us hope and life. Maker I sound depressing, alright something badass.

My badass powers of badassery totally destroyed the evil villain who totally wanted to destroy me and force some dude to love her or whatever evil cliché there is for a woman. Evil mage woman to be specific. I, the totally hot and amazingly AWESOME blood mage, defeated the evil woman and saved Anders!

Ugh, that is even worse, whatever it is done now. I ran towards Anders who, while I had made a fool of myself and used blood magic, had fallen over and was now bleeding everywhere. How had he cut himself?

I kneeled down beside him, holding my hands over him, I didn't care whether he would see me or not I only knew blood magic and it would have to do. Singing softly I healed his wounds, I was never able to do that again, heal people with blood magic, I mean.

"Blood, bloom and glow  
Let your magic shine  
Make the rivers reverse  
and bring back what once was mine

Bring back the flesh  
changes a god's design  
find what I have lost  
and bring back what once was mine." His eyes were opening, seeing, and watching me. I refused to look at him and closed my eyes. Mother told me what I would see, what they would see in me. The revulsion and fear would be all they would show. The hate due to hat other blood mages have done, the ones who have not seen or explored what they could do other than maim and destroy. If they just tried they could do so much more.

Waving a hand just about his face I made him sleep and heal on his own. Katarina's chest was still rising and falling; I walked over to her, and held my hands over her mouth and nose. She didn't fight, she couldn't and I wouldn't let her.

When she stopped breathing I put my hands in my hands and cried.

* * *

"_believe me I was once a woman, and someone loved me, I'm sure that was me."_

* * *

Cold, it was always cold in the house now; I couldn't even light the fireplace. No matter if I set the wood on fire with a spell or with a flint nothing worked. It was just cold, Katarina's… body had been taken to the undercroft, and she was the first of our bloodline to go there, amongst the bodies of those who lived here before us.

I often visited the undercroft, to walk among the dead, and to avoid guests. Perhaps I was being silly but I didn't want anyone to look at me for fear of them seeing the invisible blood on my hands, the scars on my body and the invisible marks on my hands.

My hand brushed over a dusty stone coffin, the plaque on the grave was worn beyond legibility. The next one couldn't have been more than a few decades ago; I used the sleeve of my winter gown to wipe the dust off of it. I didn't have time to read it before the door was kicked open, I panicked, thinking that it was the templars and reached for my knife within the folds of my dress. I only relaxed slightly when I saw it was Anders; it would be stupid for him to tell the templars of my blood magic.

"Tomislava let you in I suppose?" forgetting to sheath my knife, I placed a hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow. Cold, and distant, love is over rated anyway.

"I hope you aren't planning to use that." He gestured to the knife; I looked down at it and sheathed it. I imagined a mask forming over my face, black with lace on the edges and golden spirals down the right side.

"I doubt I will need to, why are you here?" I asked, my heart was racing, if he planned a confrontation I wasn't sure if I knew this place well enough to escape. I started rolling my wrists around in circles, I cracked my fingers and waited for him to answer.

"We're concerned for you, Slavica, you've been locked up in the house for weeks. Your sister told us you weren't eating well, this isn't good for you. Hawke and I thought it would be best if we came to see you."

"Where is Hawke then?"

"Trying to stop Fenris from calling you a monster."

"But that is what I am, isn't it? I know that is what I am, you think so too. Everyone does, I see it in their eyes, I killed her, Anders. I killed my own sister; if the Maker is real then I shall end up in the void. If he is real, then everyone in my family is in the void. My very existence is a sin the eyes of your Maker, all I have to do is wait to die!"

* * *

I ran through the corridors of our house, pulling the twelve year old Tomislava with me. I grinned as we ran out the door and onto the street. I put a hand over her mouth as she tried to speak, and looked around for our mother just in case she knew what we were doing. I continued running towards the carnival where the travelling Raviani were celebrating.

I stopped behind a corner where we could peek at them from afar, Tomislava looked nervous and was hopping from foot to foot.

"Slavica, maybe we should go back, if mother catches us-"I cut her off quickly, taking her hand and smiling.

"Mother won't find out, we've been careful, Katarina is covering for us and if that fails we have magic." I shrugged nonchalantly and ran over towards the festivities, my coin purse jiggled at my side and I grabbed it suddenly nervous about holding so much coin. As I did I grabbed a hand that was reaching for my coin purse, I whirled around to find a olive skinned man grinning at me.

"Quick little minx aren't you? Come here to join in our festivities? You'll have to watch such a large coinpurse, dove, we're Rivain and things can go… missing." He placed a hand on my shoulder and despite the fact he was a complete stranger and really weird I didn't feel like I wasn't safe. Tomislava came up running to us, eyes as wide as mother's sauce pans, those fuckers were massize!  
"Slavia!" she grabbed my hand and hide behind me away from the man, he bent down and smiled at her, he had two golden teeth and the rest were a surprising pure white.

"I imagine this little creature is your sister?" he asked, I nodded keeping her behind me. He laughed and waved a hand towards a large tent, almost as big as the dining room back at our house! "Come with me to the tent, dove, Pia will make sure you're looked after on the most ghost filled night of the year."

"Ghosts? As in the spirits of the dead?" I asked, I was still unconvinced ghosts were real despite several claims that they were.

"Indeed, tonight the souls rise up to drink and celebrate with us on this special occasion!" I let him led us towards the tent; it was an array of colours, warm oranges yellows and reds. It looked happy, especially for a tent set up on a night like this.

When we entered the man ducked instantly, and as if he knew, a plate was thrown where his head had been only seconds before. A tall pregnant woman glared at him as though he was the source of all his problems.

"Where have you been, Dante? You leave me here! All these Fereldans, all they do is complain about the noise and how much space we take up!" the woman had a heavy accent but as she spoke her anger became apparent her anger was less with Dante and more with Fereldans in general.

"Lovely to see you too sister dear, I have to gorgeous girls who need your assistance for this ghost filled night."

"Oh, well, then send them into the back room and then go fetch me my amulets. No loitering, Dante!" the man rolled his green eyes and headed off; Pia walked towards us and held out a hand towards me. "My name is Pia, little dove, may I know your names?"

"My name is Slavica, and this is my sister Tomislava, why did you throw a plate at Dante?"

"I thought that lazy bastard was my husband, both ran and left me here to deal with these nosy Fereldans. Once they even accused us of worshipping demons! I am sick of this country and the cold; I would rather go back to Seere than spend one more night trying to sleep in this shivering cold. Sadly I am not up to the journey and must see my child born in this freezing winter."

"But it's summer."

"I know, but it is like a winter in the Free Marches! Anyway, to the back room, little doves." She pushed us softly towards a curtain that separated a section of the tent from the rest. She sat us in two little chairs and lit a fire underneath a large pot.

Dante came back not even two minutes later with a box, he placed the box on the ground and sat on a chair and pulled a bottle of alcohol out of nowhere. He winked at us, his blond hair almost glowing in the warm light. "so sister dear, have you had fun dealing with the nobles of this city." Leaned forward in his chair, a bowl sailed through the air where his head would have been, Pia turned to him and placed a hand on her hip.

I decided to interrupt quickly before someone got hurt.

"So, who is the father?" Pia smiled dreamily and went back to the pot.

"My husband builds coffins, he makes them all day it's not just for work and it's not for play." Dante rolled his eyes and spoke.

"He lives in Seere and wasn't able to travel with us, apparently people keep dying and they are more important that my sister."

"Shush, he is busy, that is fine."

"He isn't all there, he is rather spaced out."

"He can be romantic."

"He built you a coffin!"

"and it is a beautiful coffin."

* * *

I smiled as the warm sun greeted me as I walked out of the rather large tent; I smiled as I felt my.

"Still eager to go out dragon hunting, dove?" I asked him, placing a hand over his own and laying my head on his shoulder.

"How you know there is going to even be a dragon is beyond me." I smiled thinking back to when I lived in Fereldan and the Rivaini friends I had made, I closed my eyes.

"Trust me, I am one hundred percent certain that there'll be a dragon, a little dove told me so."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the Rivaini that were passing through does it?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out on your own." I turned to him, standing on my toes, and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll just have to get the answer out of me, if you so desire."

"I think I know a few ways to get an answer out of you." I laughed, the happiest I had been in a long time. I danced out of his reach and blew him a kiss before heading down to the river to bathe myself, I knew full well that Hawke and Isabela were bathing too and if he dared to chase after me they would end up murdering him. I laughed and jumped into the water, this was a truly blissful day.

* * *

I laughed as Dante spun me around as we danced with the rest of the Rivain, this night was filled with joy and laughter and a sense of family that wasn't common in my own home. Dante lifted me up and spun me around again, Tomislava was still with Pia baking a cake or maybe it was a pie.

Soon the music died down and I pulled Dante to a stall where a man was giving people tattoos, Dante pulled me to a stop.

"Aren't you a bit young for a tattoo, dove?"

"I'm sixteen, I am perfectly sure that is old enough." I lied, and smiled at Dante.

"Eh, you're not my kid." He shrugged and the man smiled at me, he had a large scruffy beard.

"What do you want to be permanently on your skin?" he asked, I hesitated then remembered a symbol Katarina had been drawing before mother burnt it. I described it to him and had it placed on my shoulder where no one would see it.

"Pretty risky getting a tattoo when you aren't even meant to be here in the first place, won't your mother notice?"

"Nah, she won't notice, she doesn't pay enough attention to our shoulders."

He shrugged and grinned at me.

"Let us go back to Pia, otherwise she will have my hide." He began weaving through the crowd pulling me behind him. When we arrived at the tent the wonderful smell of apple pie filled my senses and made me smile proudly at Tomi's great talent in cooking.

* * *

Anders traced the tattoo on my shoulder as we stood waist deep in water, I was attempting to actually clean myself and ignore his completely naked body behind me.

"When did you get this?"

"When I was Thirteen Rivaini came to our home city and there was a celebration amongst them, my sister and I snuck out to join them and I got this tattoo I told the man who made sure nothing bad happened to us that I was sixteen or so. That festival was amazing; mother wasn't pleased when she found out though. She locked us in the basement until the Rivaini left, I never got to say goodbye to them." Anders' finger trailed down my spine making me arch my back at his touch, I laughed. "Oh stop it, it tickles! You are such a child."

He laid his head on my shoulder and hugged me from behind; I kissed his cheek and splashed water into his face.

* * *

I cowered in the corner when light came streaming in from the trap door, I was trembling when mother climbed down the ladder. Tears streaked down my face, a rat ran past my foot and made me jump. I held Tomislava close to me and made sure she kept quiet, I didn't want her to get hurt I didn't want mother to punish her for something I did. That I made her do, it was meant to be one night of fun one night without the stain on our lives.

I knew that others thought, no, knew that blood magic was evil and sinful. I often agreed but it was all I knew how to do, I wasn't sure I could live without it. Or if anyone would teach me normal magic, mages were locked up in the tower and apostate were rare to find. Even rarer to find one ready to teach magic.

"Come on out, my lovelies, you can come out now." Her voice called to us from across the room, I held Tomislava tight and simply waited, and soon she left the room and locked the trap door behind her. Another test, I knew they hadn't left, you could hear the music from even here.

Tomislava wriggled out of my grasp and went to the trap door; again she tried to get it open to escape. I did not try to stop her, I had given up I honestly felt that I would die in that basement. No one would find me, except maybe the next family who came to live here; they would find my rotted corpse or maybe just a skeleton. Or maybe I would be like a rat and chew on the furniture and live there for years before I was found.

* * *

Lying on my bed with my fingers entwined with Anders' was the most peaceful thing I had ever done, especially after I pretty much denied him what I am pretty sure men thought of a majority of the time. Other than swords, that is, or maybe that was just teenage boys?

I didn't look at him, refused to look at him, I felt like if I did then I would either give in and possibly regret everything or he would leave. I was too scared to face the truth, to know that he left because I was scared of such a small thing in his eyes. I mean, I didn't know for sure it was a small thing in his eyes.

_Little girl little girl, where's your mother?_

I closed my eyes, and tried to ignore Anders, who was trying to get my attention. I dug my nails into my palm, the one not entwined with Anders' own, I felt like I was failing him. Like I was failing my mother who would have told me to drink a fertility tea so that I would have children to teach blood magic. She would then also tell me to get rid of him and move onto the next one, this time one of noble birth and have more children to ruin just by being their mother.

I opened my eyes to find Anders staring at me confused and worried, I practically threw myself forward and locked my arms around his neck.

* * *

I sat on Hawke's table calm as ever watching the fire as she cut off all of my hair and threw it into the fire place. I had one lock of hair in my hand; I wanted to burn this one myself.

I didn't really know why I was letting Hawke cut off all my hair, it couldn't have had anything to do with finally losing my virginity to Anders because, despite that being a beautiful few hours, that had happened two months ago. The only recent thing was Hawke killing the Arishok and I had nothing to do with that, other than standing on the sidelines and flinching while the Arishok impaled her multiple times.

We were both silent the house was entirely empty except for us and Anders who was made to wait outside, I fiddled with the hair before speaking up.

"Hawke," I waited for her to paused in cutting off my hair, she was half way done by now, "do you think… do you think I am doing okay with Anders?" even though I myself was confused by what my question meant Hawke seemed to know.

"You're a blood mage there will always be a little difficulty between you two, but you make each other happy, and better yet, I hear that Justice hates you for being a blood mage. That drives them both insane, and no doubt makes him better in-"

"I'm going to stop you there, Hawke, before you embarrass me and give me something to bring up that will embarrass you. How is Fenris by the way?"

"An incredibly stubborn asshole that left me alone after sex." She put the knife down on the table and sat next to me.

"I can go burn down his house if you like or maybe just break all the windows it'll be winter soon and he'll either freeze or go to you and you get the satisfaction of saying no."

"But I love him." she put her head on my shoulder, "I think I do, I haven't felt the way I do around him around anyone else ever." I put an arm around her shoulders, and squeezed lightly. Already I had come up with a plan to make him utterly miserable; I also planned to recruit Anders into this cause because that would be awesome.

"It's probably disgust, love and disgust can get easily confused."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does, love is good sex that makes sure the other person stays and disgust is lustful sex but is also awful because the other person leaves and is a huge asshole about it. I bet he said, 'it isn't you it's me', he did didn't he?"

* * *

I leaned on the wall next to the front door into Fenris' mansion, I wasn't waiting for Fenris but rather for Anders who by now would have of done what I had asked of him and would be sneaking out the front door. Presumably anyway, I had hoped that Fenris hadn't caught him sneaking around his house.

I stayed as still as possible when the front door creaked open, Anders walked confidently out the front door and was oblivious to me. I took this opportunity to jump on him and make him carry me to my new downgraded house.

I wrapped my legs and arms around him, managing to hold on even when he attempted to pick me up.

"Go my noble steed, take me to my house!" I half shouted pointing towards lowtown, he laughed and began walking to the stairs.

"You are such a child."

"You're one to talk."

* * *

Fifteen years of age and I was once again preparing to escape from my own home and join a massive celebration. It was the first day of the year any everyone was celebrating; it was I new beginning after all, for those who had a choice anyway.

I pressed myself against the wall as Katarina walked into the kitchen with a lantern; I hid a grin and ran as quietly as possible down the hallway and to the front door. Locking it behind me I ran down the street and paused at the corner. I smoothed down my dress, it was the best I had, dark blue velvet was expensive and I couldn't believe my eyes when Katarina had gotten it for me. it was uncomfortable and I had to wear a corset to look good in it but it was all worth it, for tonight would be more fun than ever.

I walked around the corner and was blinded by the bright lights, torches were set up everywhere and most women were adorned in jewels, so many in fact that they almost seemed to give off light themselves. Feeling instantly nervous and underdressed I backed away from the festival and bumped into someone else.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there." I said backing away from the couple who took no notice of me, I sighed and leaned against the cold and slightly damp wall. I pouted, thinking that it wasn't such a great idea after all I pushed myself away from the wall.

"You look lost, are you also blinded by the shiny and awfully revealing clothing?" a familiar man grinned at me and walked over. "You've grown a lot, little dove, don't regret getting a tattoo?"

"Not one bit, I missed you, Dante. How is Pia?"

"She is fine, the baby is beautiful and her husband finally deigned to come with us this time. Ah, speak of the devil." He raised his eyebrows at Pia and the man next to her; he had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He also had grey, almost white, irises which I thought at the time was crazy and awesome.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed and groaned, everything hurt, who knew that riding a horse could hurt so much afterwards? I screamed in to my pillow, apparently you have to actually press your face into the pillow to muffle the sound, Anders came rushing up to me.

"What on- why were you screaming?"

"Shut up and bring me my potion."

"Sla-"

"Do it or you don't get it for the rest of the year." At that very word he scrambled off to bring me my special one of a kind potion, a potion which, drumroll, made you feel completely numb. I made the potion when failing to create a poison to instantly knock someone out, however the potion had amazing side effects that helped me often. Especially with things like this, I mean it didn't help but it made me feel better.

* * *

I laid on our table reading while Anders worked on his manifesto I glanced at him every so often, most of the time he looked furious. While I was concerned it was better to leave him alone, and I also didn't want him blowing up in my face because that would make us both feel awful, and I would be mad. Really mad.

I finished my book and put my head down on the table, I looked around before grinning ad jumping off the table, literally I got up and jumped off of it. I kissed Anders quickly before grabbing my staff and running outside. In a few hours or so Anders would have realised I was gone, in those few hours I had time to get into and out of trouble.

I walked towards Hightown with a spring in my step; I pinched an apple from a stall and munched on it happily. Quickly wiping a bit of apple juice off of my chin, which was a side effect of my vigorous enjoyment of a delicious apple, I stepped into the rather small Hightown market. Instantly I was overcome by the lacking smell of the sea and the overwhelming smell of superiority. It smells like human shit mixed with rainbows and prostitutes for your information.

I looked around, stilling eating my apple, and smiled to myself.

* * *

Note to self, do not steal apples from really mean merchants, and that sitting in Guard-Captains office is not fun even if you know the said Guard-Captain.

**This is the end my pretties, really all in all was just a little setting up for one of my characters who may be in a massive story later. **

**(Note to self, do not add 'Z' to the end of words, it looks weird and does not make you cooler.)**


End file.
